


Secret Codes

by mergatrude



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Twitch City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A punk walks into a convenience store.  Every time he walks in, things don't go as planned in a very good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Codes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleaveswant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/gifts).



> This is a pinch-hit for theleaveswant, who asked for something featuring Hugh Dillon's cameo in the episode "I'm Fat and I'm Proud." I hope you like it.
> 
> Huge thanks to China Shop for beta. <3

I don't know why the fuck I still ask for cat food. The cat's dead. Mom's boyfriend came home wasted and left the door open, and Felix ran out into the street and got hit by a truck. Camera truck for the Rex Reilly Show, of all the stupid trucks to get hit by.

All I do know is every couple of weeks I buy a few cans of cat food and end up in the alley behind the store with the weird blond guy, getting blown. Okay, sometimes I blow him, too, but it's mostly too fucking cold to stay out there too long, and he doesn't seem to mind if I don't, just gives me a goofy grin and disappears back in the damn store.

The first time, I didn't see it coming. I'd just bought the cat food and ducked down the alley to get out of the wind long enough for a smoke. I'm crouched down behind this dumpster with my hand curled round the flame from my shitty lighter when the metal door next to me slams open and out he pops.

"So, hey," he says, and waves a hand at me. “You got something there for me?” I think he means my cigarette which, fuck that! This is my last pack until Thursday. I stand up and shove the smoke in my mouth, but before I can say anything he's on his knees on a flattened carton and is reaching for my belt. That takes me by surprise and I'm kind of kicking myself for not picking up on the vibe back in the store, but I don't pretend I didn't notice how pretty his mouth was above the stupid orange coat. And now I'm looking at that mouth, my brain going, "What the fuck?" and my dick's going, "Fuck, yeah!" No prize for guessing who wins. The air's freezing on my ass as he gets my dick out and rolls a rubber on it, but then his mouth is nice and hot. He's pretty good at this because it's not long before I'm shooting off and I don't even notice the cigarette fall out of my mouth until he pulls off, cursing and smacking at the carton where it's sort of smouldering.

"Shit! Sorry." I clean up a bit and then turn to him, feeling a bit stupid. "Umm...you want I should do you?"

He looks at his watch and nods. "I've got about six minutes of my break left." So I haul him up and grope his dick through his pants. "Hand job okay?" I ask. He grunts, which makes me grin, and helps me open his pants, holding the coat out of the way. I lick my palm and wrap my hand round his cock, stroking him nice and firm like I like it. He obviously like it too, breathing hard and saying, "Yeah, yeah, like that." Then he does that grunt again and he's coming over my hand. His eyes are screwed up tight and his nose wrinkles up and it makes me think of the way Felix screws up its face before yowling at me to feed it.

"Made a bit of a mess," he says when he opens his eyes again. He pulls a yellow duster out of his coat pocket and wipes himself off before giving it to me. I fold it over and wipe my hand clean, but when I try and give it back to him he grins and points at the dumpster. I pick up the used rubber and toss them both in.

The cold's starting to seep through my jacket now, and I stamp my feet a bit to warm them. When I turn around he's heading back through the door into the stock room. "Hey," I say, opening my mouth before I think of what to say. He stops and looks at me with this shit-eating grin on his face.  
"Uh, thanks," I say, and he ducks his head. "See you round," he says, and then he's disappeared back into the store. I find my smokes and light another one before heading out of the alley. That had to be one of the weirdest hook-ups I ever had. But that doesn't stop me doing it again.

Today there's no cat and there's crap music blaring out in the store, and there's a fucking chick in one of those store uniforms. She and the guy are bopping round to the shitty music. I ask for cat food because I don't know what else to buy --Nescafe? Shit, maybe cat food is like a secret code. That almost makes me laugh, and the blond guy grins back at me like he can read my mind.

So I take the bag of cat food and head out to the alley. The guy doesn't show. Fuck.

Maybe he knows the cat's dead. Maybe he's got that chick, now.

I leave the cat food in the alley and turn to go home.

"Hey!"

I look back and there he is, standing in the doorway, still kind of bopping to the faint sound of music. "Uh, see you next time, then?"

This time I do grin. I saunter back down the alley towards him, ripping off a bit of carton. When I reach him, I take a pen out of his coat pocket and write down my name and phone number. I shove it and the pen into his pocket.

"Call me," I say. And then I walk off, still grinning.


End file.
